This is an initial pilot protocol to determine the immunological and neuroendocrine effects of a hypnosis induction and suggestion intervention. The pilot will study five subjects' responses, and these data will be incorporated in a small grant application (R03) to NIH. This pilot will collect data about the potential immediate and short-term effects of hynosis in the absence of any other intervention or treatment. The eventual study protocol will examine hypnosis as an adjunct to conventional periodontal therapy.